Light to My World
by NightKDuet
Summary: GaaHina Oneshot. "Will you always be there by my side?" "Yes. I will always be there."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**Light to My World**

"Don't take another step," Kazekage warned as his sand grabbed her legs to keep her from falling over to the cliff. She was lying down on the ground with both of her feet facing him, half of her body hanging off the edge of the cliff. Her back was to him and her long blue hair was blowing freely with the wind. "Just why are you trying to kill yourself, Hinata-san?"

She quickly turned her head to look at the intruder. "Aah! No, no. You must've been mistaken. I was just leaning over the cliff to see something," the 18-year-old girl with a pair of grayish-white eyes said, flustered.

"You call that reason an excuse?" Gaara scoffed, taking a step forward to the trapped girl.

"Wait! I just need to get it and I'll be done with it," Hinata said, frantically, trying to make him stop from advancing. "I'm fine, Kazekage-sama."

"What is it that you're doing that you're not telling me?" Gaara asked, taking another step forward.

Hinata knew that she had to answer but she couldn't come up with one good alibi to cover up her real intention. "Uhh, umm, it's really nothing. Now, could you p-please retract your sand?"

Gaara knew that she was hiding something. "No. Unless you tell me, I'm not letting you go," he said stubbornly.

"But this is my secret," Hinata protested.

"All the more reason you should be telling me," Gaara said as he smirked.

When Hinata said nothing, Gaara walked forward until he was in front of her. She was looking down, her eyes downcast, no doubt staring at her clasped hand on her lap. Gaara misinterpreted the whole gesture, which made him outraged but said his next sentence calmly, "You were trying to kill yourself."

"NO!" Hinata shouted loudly, which caused both to be surprised since she never yelled. She was surprised at herself but said her next words carefully, "I wasn't…I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Then what are you trying to do?" Gaara questioned her, sternly and firmly, crouching down in front of her to look at her in the eyes.

She didn't look at him fully on his eyes but instead, opted to look past him toward the trees. "I…I come here…when I want to think. I come here because there is something that gives me strength…whenever I have it in my hands," Hinata answered him vaguely but knew what question he was going to give her next.

"And…what would that be?" Both Gaara and Hinata were already aware that he was going to ask this question.

"Here. I'll show it to you if you'll just let me reach for it." Hinata looked at him in the eyes briefly, and then turned her head to stare at the cliff ledge.

"Fine. But I'll be holding unto you to make sure you don't fall," Gaara said, shooting her a you-can't-argue-with-me look. Sand wrapped itself around her waist as she leaned over the cliff ledge once more. When she looked down, she could see the wide forest stretching as far as the eyes could see.

She hung her upper body in the cliff, remaining ninety degrees to the ledge. The top of her head was facing the bottom of the cliff now and with her free hands, she quickly removed a loose square piece of rock and gave it to him to put it down on the edge for a second. She reached beyond where the removed rock was before to take out its contents. It was bunch of papers, letters, and scrolls. Hinata settled down on the edge of the cliff again.

Gaara gave her a questioning glance. She spread out each one. Hinata began her explanation. "Those papers are from when I was little. It contains my hopes and dreams that I still hold onto. These letters are from my mom. She…passed away before my third birthday so I don't have any real image of her in my mind. She wrote the letters to me, which she was going to give it to me later when I was a bit older."

She moved onto the scrolls. "These are my first scrolls that I've ever studied to learn a technique. When I was little, I promised myself that after accomplishing all the techniques in this scroll, I would learn and create my own technique of Hyuuga clan and become one of the best kunoichi when I got older."

Gaara looked at each one. "Did you…accomplish everything?"

Hinata took out a letter from the envelope. "No, I don't think I ever will."

Gaara looked at her. "Why not?"

Hinata gazed back and reread the letter. "Because…my goals were that I would lead the Hyuuga clan someday, become a fierce and strong kunoichi, and that I learn many jutsu." She looked at the papers this time. "But…the leader position went to Hanabi, I'm not yet strong and fierce, and I only have two new technique I created while Neji-nii-san has countless others. People s-say that I'm too soft and gentle."

Gaara asked, "Do you regret anything?"

Hinata's eyes looked determined and sharp. "No…I've worked hard enough but I have my limits. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a leader from the start. Nobody could turn anybody exactly to what they want him or her to be. I've tried so hard to get some acknowledgment and spent years--actually, my whole life--trying."

Gaara thought about this remained silent. While he was growing up, he was always so alone. All he wanted was some small affections or acknowledgment but everybody thought he was some kind of monster. Then, Gaara remembered something. "Did anything happen to you?"

Hinata's eyes turned bitter and sad. "Yes, I'm going to get branded with a seal and join the branch members… My father, who is somewhat better to me now, Neji-nii-san, who consider me as his friend, and Hanabi are trying to stop this tradition from influencing me but the elders are insistent. I…think we're fighting a losing battle."

Gaara felt something in his heart drop. He had met her several times and all of them had been his favorite. It seemed like he had known her forever. Now that she's going to be branded, she will be at the hands of the main family. She will be a caged bird with nobody to turn to.

Hinata suddenly became more cheerful. "Well…sorry to bother you with my problem, Kazekage-sama. I'm sure you came here in Konoha for something. I'll just put these back and leave."

Gaara already accomplished what he came for. He was supposed to leave yesterday with Kankuro but he decided that he should stay here for one more day just to see her. Gaara stood up to stare at her, who was gathering all the items that she spread out. He crouched in front of her then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him so that her chin was propped up against his shoulder and her upper body was held by his strong, supporting arms.

She was embarrassed but the hug did provide her a comfort. But she quickly realized whom she was hugging and tried to back up. "Kaze "

He held onto her. "It's Gaara." '_I want to hear you say my name for once._'

She relaxed. "Thank you…Gaara-san." '_For helping me. For giving me comfort when I most needed it._'

Her shoulders began to shake and she silently cried onto his shoulder, her teardrops wetting his shoulder. He realized just how much she suffered. He felt his own heart stop when she loosened his embrace to wrap her arms around his neck.

She slowly withdrew her arms and looked at him right in the eyes with her own pale, misty eyes. "I see…you have suffered a lot, too. Maybe even more than I did. But…you have a village to protect now. You have loved ones around you… Do you feel happy now?"

Gaara nodded once to indicate yes. '_But I want you to be there also,_' Gaara silently added as he watched her wipe her eyes. He decided that he couldn't stand to see someone make Hinata suffer. He wanted to be there for her.

"I'm glad. I don't like to see people suffer. And well, I guess since you're my friend, I'm feeling even happier," Hinata said. She moved away from him to pick up the remaining items then stood up to offer him a hand. "Here."

Gaara took upon the offer and grabbed her small soft hand to stand up. Once he was standing, he enveloped her waist with his left arm and put his right hand on her chin to make her look up. "Do you want a way out…from your cage?"

She dropped the papers in shock, which fluttered away from them. Her eyes widened. "You mean…"

Gaara stared at her intensely, meaning he meant what he just said. He leaned forward to her right side of her face, his lips stopping just centimeters away from her right ear. He whispered, "Come with me." He backed up only to resume his previous position, his eyes staring straight at her only this time, with his arm even more tightened on her waist. His other hand touched her cheek.

She stared up at him, her eyes searching for any traces of false pretenses. When she found only honesty and anxiety in his eyes, she moved forward and put her lips on his soft ones but soon pulled it away in a short, sweet kiss. He was surprised and became happy once he got her meaning across. She hugged him and whispered in his ear the same way he did, "I will."

They broke the hug again and looked at each other in the eyes, unspoken message corresponding between them.

'_Will you be there by my side?_'

'_Yes, I will always be there to guide you no matter what._'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**My very first fanfic. I know it's a bit weird :)**

**But I would appreciate it if you tell me what you think.**


End file.
